Birth of A New Digidestiny!!
by SagittaAnimeLegend
Summary: Hey, everybody! This is a story with all the digidestined kids...but don't worry Taiora fans, this has a new twist! I added myself in for matt, so tai and sora have tied the knot and have two kids!! Well, hope you like this...cya!


Allie sat looking through the window. What a stupid trip. Her family was _suppose_ to be on vacation, but her parents decided on dragging her and her two siblings on a boring trip to Odaiba. "What's so important in Odaiba?" she asked her mother who sat in the passenger seat holding her baby brother, Kero. "We're meeting some very old, good friends of ours." her mother replied. "So we're going to a nursing home." Allie said. Allie's father laughed, "No, some good friends of ours who we practically grew up with." Allie sighed, and looked out the window. She hated family trips, and held a strong malice for any of her mother's friends. They were usually very talkative, annoying, and very pretty. It disgusted her. Most people said she looked exactly like her mom, but she usually took those comments offensively. Of course, her mother, Yolei, knew about her hate as well. 

*************************************************************************************

"Ana! Get off the counter! We're already late!" Tai ran over to his daughter and picked her up from the high counter top. "Can I have a cookie, Daddy?" Ana asked. "In the car, sweetie." Tai put her down, and she ran off to join her brother, Taichi. "Tai!" Ana ran to him, and jumped on his back. "Ana! You're choking me!! Ow!" the young Taichi cried. Sora walked in, wearing short shorts, and a spaghetti strap tank top. "How do you put up with this, Sora?" Tai asked, as he sat exhausted on the couch. "Oh, I manage. Now, c'mon! At the rate we're going, we won't meet the others until seven." Sora pushed him off the couch playfully, and the kids returned. "Pig pile on Daddy!" Taichi cried, as the two kids proceeded to jump onto their father. "Ugh…" Tai said, as they fell to the floor. "Hey, it's your own fault. If they had my gene in that category, maybe they would have been in the car sleeping by now." Sora smiled, as she too, pig piled on Tai.

*************************************************************************************

"Xander pushed me, Mommy!" Angel yelled. "Ok, ok. Xander, stop being so abusive." Tari said, trying not to give Matt the You-Did-This look. Matt smiled as he just turned up the radio. "You're not helping." Tari said, handing a package of animal crackers back to Xander and Angel. The plane flight had just took about four hours, and they still had to go another ten after their stop in England. "Ugh…how much longer?" Tari asked, leaning back in her seat. "Uh…ten." Matt said, smiling. "Great…just perfect…" Tari looked out the window. "Can I digivolve-" Tari was cut off, "No." Matt said, leaning back. 

"But-"

"No."

"For a few-"

"No." 

"You're mean."

"Tari, let's think rationally here."

"I can't. My ears are popping from the height, and those peanuts are making me nauseous." 

*************************************************************************************

"Well, off we go!" Mimi said from the front seat. "Hey, Kenny! Did you know that-" Jack was cut off, "Mom! He's doing it again!" Kenny cried angrily. "Aw, c'mon Kenny. A little learning never did any wrong." Joe said driving. Kenny shifted positions, he was definitely Mimi's kid. Same hair and everything. Jack looked identical practically to Joe, too. The family drove, and approached Odaiba, where they were to meet their friends from long ago. Kenny put on his walkman then said, "He, did you guys know monsters once attacked this place? They say that the monsters were huge!" "See, you learn new things every day." Mimi said, giggling. Joe smirked, same old Mimi.

********************************************************************************************

"Dad! You forgot your hat!" Jonathon cried. "Oh, thanks, son." Tk jumped out of the driver's seat and back into the house to get his hat. "Sometimes, I worry that hat is going to fall apart. Wouldn't your dad have a fit?" Kari asked her daughter, Lena. Lena laughed along with her mother. She was an exact carbon copy of her mom. Same hairstyle when she was young, and same timid gestures and lifestyle. Tk and Jonathon were semi the same. Jonathon loved sports, and loved girls. He unfortunately had a Davis attitude, and personality. Tk had to keep a close eye on him to keep him out of trouble. "Ok," Tk returned to the car with a kind of battered old hat, "Are we ready now?" "Uh huh!" Jonathon shouted from the seat behind Tk and next to Lena. "Let's go!" the two girls cried. "Ok!" Tk said, pulling the car into gear, and beginning to drive to their destination of Odaiba.

********************************************************************************************

Cody made sure his daughter, Bridget, was secure in her seat, then climbed into the front seat. "Why can't mommy come, Daddy?" Bridget asked quizzically. "Well, she doesn't know the friends we're meeting in Odaiba." Cody replied, smiling. "But…I don't know your friends either, why do I have to go?" she asked. "I want you to meet some of my friends. They are really nice, and I'm sure you'll love them." he said, looking at her through the rearview mirror. Bridget looked out the window and to the sky. "I had another dream last night, Daddy." she said. "Really?" Cody asked. "Yeah. This little monster wouldn't leave me alone…he said he was my friend." Bridget said. "Well, maybe he was." Cody replied smiling, "Maybe he was."

********************************************************************************************

Izzy was typing on his handheld computer, and trying to drive at the same time, and honestly, it wasn't working. "Dad, turn!" Zoë cried. Izzy turned. "Dad, tree!" she cried again. Izzy dodged another tree. "Dad, POLICEGUY!!" Zoë cried, waving her arms and dangling her legs. Immediately, Izzy dropped his handheld computer, and drove peacefully and maturely down the road past the police car. Zoe sighed in relief, then said, "Dad, can you play Dad know, and I'll play kid?" "Haha. Very funny, Zoe." Izzy smiled, laughing sarcastically. 

********************************************************************************************

Davis drove his car fast and demon-like. "Dad! Slow down!" Aj cried from the passenger side. "Sorry, I'm just a little excited." Davis slowed down a smidge. "What's so great in Odaiba?" the little boy asked. "Well, you see," Davis began, "Before I met your mom, I met this girl. We were in love and planned on getting married. But unfortunately, this guy named Tk came and forced her into loving him. I just want to be sure she's…still single." "But, Dad. You're married. Quite happily, I might add." Aj said. "Ugh, why did I have to marry a physicist?" Davis asked to himself. "I dunno, Dad. Why did you?" Aj asked smirking. "There's my boy." Davis laughed at Aj's personality. He was definitely split between a smarty and a smart-aleck. Davis remembered how he was when he was his age. Well, people told him he was obnoxious, but he believed he was just gifted. Though, Kari did say he had a super inflated ego….

********************************************************************************************

Well, should I continue? There's going to be so much more romance in future chapters, and possibly romance between these new child digidestined. Please R&R so I know whether to continue or not…I hope I can continue…I have some interesting ideas I'm working out…bwa ha ha….

TO BE CONTINUED…IF YOU WANT!!


End file.
